Improvements to existing blocks for use in sailing or other applications are desirable to achieve some or all of the following: reduce the cost of construction, reduce the part count; eliminate or reduce separate fasteners needed to assemble a block, and improve overall strength of the block. These do not represent the entire list advantages that may be achieved or which may be desirable to be achieved by an improved block.
The present disclosure relates to an approach to the design, construction and assembly of blocks that may address some or all of the above goals, in addition to achieving other improvements that may be apparent to those having skill in the related art.